


cuddle me in

by jasperdillon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But whatever, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, calum is grouchy bc he wasn't invited to clemmings cuddles, it's Luke's birthday and here i am posting vague cashton, lmao one day ill write a 5sos fic that can be counted as an actual fic, not today tho lmao, the lack of capitalization and proper punctuation is killn me but like, there's quite a bit of cussing but like i think it's gen idk???, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperdillon/pseuds/jasperdillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum just wants his own cuddles and a not expired milk</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddle me in

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk what this is i wrote it in twenty minutes and idk tbh.

calum shoved another bite of cereal in his mouth aggressively staring at where michael and luke were intertwined on the couch. 

who the fuck gave them the right to be cute and cuddly at fucking ass crack early o'clock? (it's actually like four in the afternoon but seriously he just woke up not even ten minutes ago how can the two most grouchy anti morning people EVER look so happy and content and fucking adorable this early) 

it's an outrage. 

and something about this cereal tastes like ass. 

fuck if the milk was expired calum is going to flip what's a man (boy?) (man boy child???) gotta do to eat a decent bowl of breakfast

also fuck ashton for not being here to be disgustingly cute with him 

fucking band was founded on sleepy cuddles not stupid exercise and routines and gyms fuck everything 

calum shoved another bite of ass flavored cereal in his mouth glaring from michael and luke to the spoon in disgust 

"this tastes like ass" he whined and michael just did a little sleepy half smirk and calum opened his mouth and hissed, "clifford if the next words out of your mouth are 'and how do you know what ass tastes like' im going fucking shove my foot down your throat" 

luke blinked "someone pissed in his cereal" he mumbled before shoving his face in michaels stupid ass green hair 

"it tastes like someone pissed in the milk when did this even fucking expire like fuck man i just want food" 

michael grinned wide, and entirely too smug when calum was this sleepy and angry, "like three days ago haha i didn't think anyone would use it."

calum slammed the bowl on the floor and just stared at michael. "im going to rip every hair from your scalp and then make you eat them you fucker." 

lukes eyes snapped up "hey now you can harm mikey in anyway but don't mess with his hair. it's fluffy. nice pillow." to prove his point luke  
buried his head in his hair 

michael looked like he was purring 

calum glared at both of them 

absolutely fucking disgusting (and if luke wasn't so right about how mchaels hair made a nice pillow he would follow through with his threat) 

"what the fuck ever im going to find ashton. he doesn't leave expired milk in the fridge like a fuckface" calum hissed and walked out of the bus. 

he grabbed his phone and began to angrily punch the keys 

-

calum: where are u 

ashton: uh walkin back towards the bus why??? 

calum: hurry the fuck up then i want some damn breakfast and michaels an ass 

ashton: don't know how those r connected but k 

-

calum was going to tell ash exactly why breakfast and michaels assholiness were connected but then he saw ashton and just shove his phone back in his pocket 

"i want snuggles and like breakfast without expired michael" calum whined as soon as ash was in hearing distance 

ashton didn't respond until he was right in front of calum and just pulled him in for a hug. 

calum let out a pleased sigh sleepy snuggles were the fucking best as long as he wasnt left out of them. fuck michael... fuck luke too. rude ass bitches not inviting him to cuddles 

"you want food now?" ash asked and calum nodded but made no effort to move, leaning more of his weight on ashton. 

"just hugs for a minute. then eats." cal whispered 

ashton nodded and snuggled a little tighter. they'd get food after cal's cuddles were sated for now though they were fine

**Author's Note:**

> holla @ me on tumblr: woodlandfaerie


End file.
